Hazardous
by aLLy596
Summary: Spencer teaches TaeKwonDo. Ashley watches...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry about not posting or anything with my other stories, I'll pick them back up eventually. I've just been busy. But I'm going to drop the ones that relate to my life, because the reason I've been so busy is that "my spencer" moved a week ago and left without saying goodbye. At all…**_

_**Anyways, please R & R. I'm trying to work on my fear of commitment to my fanfics.**_

There is this girl. Everyday She comes and just watches me. You see I "work" at the local Tae Kwan Do dojo in town. I am _waayyy_ past a black belt so I am a trainee instructor. But really I am an instructor it just can't be official because you have to be 18 and I'm only 15.

I teach people ages 3-78 (at least that's the oldest student I know) Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4 P.M. until 9 PM. Plus I work the desk in between classes and during the times when my Master actually decides to show up. He just gives me a spare key and I skateboard down to the dojo and open shop. And then close up. And you know what really sucks?

I DON'T EVEN GET PAID!!!

But I like getting out of the house, this helps me in college, and I like some of the kids and teaching people new things. My name is Spencer Carlin and my job is hell.

Getting back to this girl. I don't know who she is. I just know that everyday I'm there. She is there. She just watches. She sits outside the work out room and looks in through the glass separating me from the waiting room. She is gorgeous though, but I think she is like 17 or 18, much too old for me. I just a kid compared to her. I've know I was gay since 3rd grade I think. I'm not really sure, but I've always been one of the guys.

Everyday I go to work I feel like a complete dork because there She is all perfect and beautiful, and I have no make-up (it scares me), braces, and I'm standing there in all white (okay I'm no slave to fashion nor do I acknowledge it, but even a guy can tell that these uniforms are butt ugly and he doesn't even have to be gay!).

She's never spoken to me and I don't even know her name, but I think I'm falling for her…

**Three Weeks Later**

Do you know how many people stare at you when you are riding a skateboard in a martial arts uniform down the middle of the road?!?!?!? It's insane!! I think I just heard a car crash. But anyway it's now Monday and I'm on my way to my 'job'. I think I might have just possibly had the best week ever. I got my braces off. I got a new haircut which I must say look AWESOME! And I got the nerve to pick up some eyeliner and stuff over the week end, so I think I look a little better. AND I got a new skateboard!!! Things are looking up.

I unlocked the dojo doors and set up the desk. Within minutes little kids and their parents started pouring in the waiting room. I looked at the clock. _Ehh I still have another five minutes. _Just then She walked in. She gave me a sideways glance and then basically did a double take so fast that I think she got whiplash. I grinned, blushed, and went back to sorting checks in the register.

"ALRIGHT!! CUBS ON THE FLOOR!!" I hollered. Cubs are kids ages 3-5 who are trying to learn Tae Kwon Do. Some of them are okay and others are evil, but I can't kill them with their parent's watching. I lined them up and made them bow to begin class. I looked up towards the glass and She was just staring as always. I wonder why she comes?

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Did I mention how much I_** HATE**_ little kids?!?! They never listen (except for Aiden, god I love that three year old. He is so patient and he always hugs my leg and follows me. He's even proposed to me!).

Kids are running all over the place. Aiden is just sitting up front waiting patiently. There are four kids in class today, and three of them are the spawn of satan. At the window, She is looking on clearing amused. I was tracking down one of them until I got him in the corner. I never noticed the other two plotting to kill me. Parents had left to go do whatever. So She was the only one in the lobby. I heard the pitter patter of little feet coming up behind me. I spun around instantly. The kids had found the swords. Charlie, the one with the metal one, charged at me laughing. He swung the sword as hard as he could. (which wasn't very hard) I had to catch it with my right hand by the blade to make sure I was stabbed. SHIT!! The blades weren't sharp but that didn't stop it from slashing open my hand. The other kid, Hunter, had a wooden sword. Snuck up behind me and whacked me in the back of the head. I passed out.

When I woke up, Aiden and the other boy I cornered, Luke, were playing with the toys (did I mention that this class never really teaches Tae Kwon Do? It's like lethal day care). And Charlie and Hunter were sitting down quietly with their hand on their laps in separate corners. My hand was bandaged up with gauze and an Ace bandage, and my head was hurting, but a bottle of water and an Aspirin were next to me. Somehow I ended propped against the wall. I looked over to the waiting room. She was smiling at me. I knew She helped me. I mouthed her a silent "thank-you". She simply nodded.

I stood and downed the water and Aspirin, wincing as my hand throbbed. Parents were starting to return. I quickly made the kids line up and look as if we did something. We bowed and they ran out to their parents. Aiden came up to me.

He reached out his hands to signal me to pick him up. This was something we did everyday, I carried him out of class. As we walked to the door. He gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look pretty. I'm glad you're okay Girlfriend." He always called me that.

"Thanks, Aid." I handed him to his Mom. "I'll see you later Bud!" I called after him as they left. The next class of Juniors (ages 6-12) were piling in. And there was still another Junior class to go and an Adult session. Plus I had to mop the floor later. Damn, I hate this job.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Okay these kids pay more attention. I already started class and they were now doing bunching drills on bags. There were about 20 or more kids in this class. Needless to say, it was pretty full today. (okay I totally did not mean for that to rhyme).

I instructed Cassie (my little 11 year old prodigy) to look over the class for five minutes. She was still sitting out there and usually She is the only one out there, but now there was on older dark-haired woman standing out there at the desk and I had to go serve 'customers'.

I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I put on my "I'm happy to help" attitude and walked over.

"Hello. My name is Spencer. How may I help you?" I asked as I stepped behind the counter.

"Hello, Spencer. My name is Mrs. Davies, and I'm here to sign up my daughter."

"No problem. The first month is a free trial, so you won't have to worry about paying for a while. Excuse me one second please."

I poked my head back into the work out area. "Cassie is running the class and if any of you give her trouble, I'll kick your sorry little as… I mean butt." I closed the door and walked back over to Mrs. Davies.

"Sorry about that. Now I will just need to fill out this paper work. Please what is your daughter's name?"

"Ashley Davies" I scribbled on the paper work.

"How old is she?"

"15"

"Then she will be put in the Adult class. Are you okay with that, Mrs. Davies?"

"yes."

"Address?" This went on for about five minutes of me asking questions and her giving me things to write down. I glanced over and She was still watching the class.

"Now could you please sign this release form and consent form? Is your daughter here with you? She will need to sign these too."

"Right here." She was standing up now and heading towards the counter. 

"Hi Mom." She acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi honey"

"Thanks for signing me up! I'm just going to hang out here until class okay? Then I'll walk home." She wrote down her name on the paper work and handed it back.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at home. Thank you Spencer." And then her mother left. Out the door.

"So I guess were almost set. You just need a uniform. You look about an eight."

She gasped almost offended. "NO! Sizes in the uniforms are different than real life. A four would fit a seven year old." I handed her the all white outfit with the all white belt. She just stared at it. "So make sure you get changed before class." I started to head back to the class.

She called out. "My name is Ashley by the way!"

I turned around. "Mine's Spencer." 

"I know." I think she saw me gulp because suddenly she stood up. She walked over to me.

"A-Ashley? Are you actually 15?"

She leaned in close to me. "Do you know how hot you look on your skateboard?" She retorted.

I blushed furiously. "I –I have to get back." I turned and ran smack into the door. She caught me before I hit the ground. Before I could think, I blurted. "Nice hands. Those could come in useful."

She cocked and eyebrow. "IN TAE KWON DO!! I'm so going away now before I make a fool of myself." She laughed and sat back down.

I walked into class. Cassie ran up to me "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's just wrap this up." If anyone knew I was gay, I could get fired…

_**A/N: Good? Bad? I need feed back!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all who reviewed and to those who didn't … well boo. Especially Padmesky who called me lazy and made me get up off my 'lazy' ass to write this. it isn't as good as the first, but hey! Nobody's perfect… I didn't have time to proof read. sorry…..**_

After my second junior class of the day (which involved me knocking out one kid because I didn't realize he was standing behind me when I was demonstrating a side-kick), it was finally time for the adult class. **She **or rather _Ashley_ was still waiting and watching me.

Throughout the time while she was watching today, I had managed to trip at least three times and then run into a wall and finally I was hit in the side of the face by a ball because some kid thought it would be funny. Ashley was just sitting there grinning at all of this. But I mean, SERIOUSLY how can she be 15?!?!? It's like un-fucking-possible!!

Anyway, the Adults were on the floor. Only five showed up today including Ashley. I went ahead and bowed everybody in. Then separated them by ranks to do their pattern.

_**A/N: (a pattern is also called a form. It is a series of movement- kicks and punches- to demonstrate technique. It's kind of like a drill. If you want to me technical-ish-like? )**_

Since everyone else already knew their pattern, I went to the back of the class to teach Ashley one-on-one… that is if I remember to breathe.

"Well hello there Ms. Carlin. And here I thought I you'd forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said don't call me Ms. Carlin. It makes me feel old and like my MOM. Seriously ew."

"And how old are you?" She asked me circling me like prey 

"Fifteen." I replied meekly. I was getting self conscious so I did that thing that people make fun of me of. I bit my thumb. It's not like I suck it, I just bite the tip.

"Sweet. So should we get started?" She stopped in front of me. I finally remembered that I was in charge. And that I was the best on the dojo floor! I stood tall. HELL YEAH EMPOWERMENT!!

"Hey! I'm in charge here. So I'll say what to do! Go get me that padded plastic sword! RUN!" I was grinning at my fake yelling. Ashley shook her head chuckling and started to jog over to the storage area. Now can you imagine what I was watching as she ran? Now think hard…

When she returned, she handed me the sword.

"Thank you." I whacked her over the head with it. She rubbed the spot I hit her and pouted.

"What was that for?" I was momentarily thrown by her cute little hurt puppy dog look. But I regained my composure.

"If you are going to make this commitment, you have to be fast and strong. You have to move quickly and be aware at all times." She lunged at me.

I quickly side stepped and grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't hit the wall and twisted it just enough so that it didn't hurt but if she moved she would be screaming in pain.

"Nice try." I said casually. Who had the upper hand now? I let go of her.

"You suck." She was still pouting as she rubbed her wrist.

"In one way or another, yeah I do." Where did that come from?!?!

She grinned.

"So, Ashley, this art is about discipline and control. Now show me how you would make a fist" She held up her right hand and curled four fingers around her thumb. 

I told her, "Close, but," I reached to grab her hand and unwind her fingers, "put your thumb on the outside other wise it'll hurt like hell." I fixed her fist. Before I had a chance to pull away, she grabbed my wrist and leaned in close.

I shivered from her hot breath against my cheek. We didn't say anything. Even though Ashley had her mouth half open and looked like she was going to. We just stood there.

"Ms. Carlin!" another student was calling for me. I turned around so quickly I smacked heads with Ashley.

"What?!?!" I yelled meanly while rubbing my temple.

"I-I just need some help, please?" He was getting nervous.

"Fine. Just wait a second." I turned to check on Ashley. I stoked her hair instinctively. "Does it hurt?"

She leaned into my hand. "Not anymore." I quickly realized what I was doing and jerked my hand away. She frowned.

"Umm…. Ashley, just practice your punches on this bag. Remember bring the punch from you hip." I grabbed her waist and positioned her in front of the target. I stood behind her and grasped her right hand which was – for some reason – already in a fist. I held it to her hip and lead her in the 'correct' way to punch. My head was almost resting on her shoulder. And my hand was wrapped around her's. I pulled away.

"Okay so do fifty punches." She was kind of flushed. I wonder why? Maybe it's too hot in here. "Do you want to me to turn on the fans or something?" She jumped like a foot in the air.

"Umm…no! I'm good. I think that guy is waiting for you." I went to go help him like she told me too. When I came back, she was punching the bag with such furry I thought that it would come alive for revenge or something.

"Whoa there tiger! Where's the fire?" I laughed. She just glared. "Okay then, how bout we just work on your pattern?" she solemnly nodded. God, talk about bipolar. "So start out with your left foot in front and do a low block." I showed her the technique and she imitated it.

"No Ashley. Your stance needs to be longer." I patted her thigh just above her knee to indicate which leg she needed to move. She moved it a little bit, but not enough so I walked around to her front/left side and used my foot to slide her leg out a bit. I looked up into her eyes and saw they were darker than usual.

Oh, God. I know why. Damn it. This is getting out of hand. I need to get out of here. I looked at the clock. _Yes class is over! _

"Everyone line up!" Ashley looked startled, but I walked away to the front of the class with her trailing a few steps behind me. After we bowed out, I talked to a few of the students for a few minutes just to chat like always. When I was done, I looked around and didn't see Ashley. _Hmm, she must have left. _My heart sunk. I got my street clothes and walked into the bathroom. The changing area isn't shut off or anything it's just one big room with a little bathroom stall and sink in the corner.

When I opened the door, I think my jaw hit the floor and my heart began to race. There was Ashley. With only a bra and thong on. Bending over to start to put her jeans on. She didn't notice me so I just stood there staring, not thinking at all. She lifted her head slowly, I guess she felt eyes on her. When she saw me her eyes widened and she fell over onto the cold linoleum floor. She quickly stood up and turned around, which buy the way her in a thong didn't really stop my staring. I was shook out of my daze. My hand shot up to cover my eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I thought… I… You… Sorry!"

I guess she finally became "calm-cool-collected-Ashley" again. "No it's okay. This IS a changing room and we're all girls right?"

"R-Right." I gripped my clothes tighter and ran into the stall. No way was she going to see me almost naked! I heard the door open and close and Ashley left the bathroom. I let out a long shaky breath. I quickly put on my street clothes on.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the dojo floor. _Ehh… I'll mop it tomorrow. He'll never know._ Everyone – including Ashley – had left by the looks of it. So I set the alarm, put my clothes in my camouflage backpack, grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door. I locked it behind me and shoved the keys in the pocket of my board shorts.

When I looked up, Ashley was standing there staring at me leaning against the wall. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the trashcan and then landed on my ass on hard concrete. _Great… way to go dork…_

_**A/N: sorry I have to cut it short, but my parent are threatening to take away my computer unless I go to bed soon! So GOODNIGHT MY WONDERFUL READERS!!!**_

_**Please read and review because I live and breath them…. Well that and Tootsie Rolls...**_


End file.
